The Wish That Almost Came True
by SweetSerenityPeacexRose
Summary: Mainly about Zack and how much he loves Maddie. Here's the twist, he wishes she was never born three and a half years before he was. He and Cody somehow travel back in time to realize he's now same age as Maddie in her past! Read to find out what happens!
1. Everlasting Crush

**Chapter 1: Everlasting Crush**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters.

* * *

I gazed at her amazing glowing face. Her beautiful blonde hair, oh, how it swings around when she flips her lovely hair. How her hazel brown eyes sparkle when the sun rays shine upon it. That gorgeous smile of hers makes me smile too. Everything about her is perfect. Madeline FitzPatrick. Her name has an astounding ring to it. I love her. Someday, I'll wash that beautiful blonde hair every night. Shampoo, conditioner, shampoo, conditioner…

"Maddie, Maddie, Maddie…" I smiled as I daydreamed about her.

"Zack, Zack, Zack, ZACK!" yelled Cody. I snapped back to reality.

"I was not daydreaming about Maddie!" I yelled at Cody.

"Sure." Said Cody in a mocking tone.

I turned around to face the candy counter, where my beloved worked. "Hey there, sweet thanng!" I flirted.

"Hi, Zack and Cody! And no, Zack, no free candy, no chocolate, and no you can't date me." Informed Maddie. Whenever I flirt, it always backfires with Maddie.

"Hey! How'd you know I was going to ask that?" I asked.

"Simple. One, you ask me those three questions everyday and two, I'm physic." She answered.

"Really?" I asked in amazment. Cody slapped his forehand at my stupidity.

"No." said Maddie firmly.

"Hey, babe." Said Rick. "Ready to go?"

"Of course." Maddie winked at her boyfriend. It was Maddie's lunch break. She and her boyfriend walked away to their lunchdate.

"What does he have that I don't?" I whined. Whenever I looked at Maddie's eyes, I wish it was me they are looking at. But, her eyes are always focused on another boy. I sighed. Being as smart as Cody is, he answered my question.

"Simple. One, he's the right age for her, you're three and a half years apart. Two, he's got smooth moves and money. And three, he DOESN'T lack intelligence like you do." Sighed Cody. He rolled his eyes at me and walked away.

I didn't need to know that, Mr. I'm-so-smart-and-I-laugh-at-my-brother's-dumbness. I bet he's just to afraid to admit the fact that I'm cooler then he is. Ha ha ha…

She'll never notice me for the man I truly am, though I may only be a 13-year old. I wish she wasn't born three and a half years before me…now matter what she'll always be my _Everlasting Crush_...

* * *

Okay, that's my first ever fan fic for a TV show. Was that okay? Liked it? Wanna give me criticism? Feel free too. Leave a review, please! :D


	2. Cody's Science Project

**Chapter 2: Cody's Science Project**

* * *

A few weeks later, Cody had completed his science project for the science fair. Guess what? He said it was a 'Time Machine' Pssh. Yeah, right. Like, that would ever work in a million years. Mom was out at the time but Cody started crying because I didn't believe it worked. What a baby! I gave in and let him do the rest. I felt stupid doing this. What the heck while we're doing this we may as well set the machine for June 2004.

The machine looked similar to Arwin's P.U. (Parallel Universe). Except, being all technical as Cody, he installed a pretty rad piece of machine that sets the date, and time. You click future, past, or present. It's pretty cool actually. A nice playing toy to have around.

Anyway, Cody told me to step inside with him. So I did. Guess what I found next? Cody added an electronic piggybank. "It's for when this device of mine becomes well-known, people will have to pay to use it for a short time. I need to get paid." Said Cody rubbing his fingers together as if he were holding money. It costs 1.50 per person. What the heck was Cody thinking? It should be more expensive!

"Hey Cody! Did you replace Piggy with this outstanding up-to-date modernized piggybank?"

"Stop it! You know no one can replace Piggy! No offense, E. Piggy." (Short for electronic piggy) cried Cody.

I laughed. My brother…the nerd he always shall be. I laughed even harder. Once I finally calmed down I closed the door of the Time Machine. Cody pressed "Past" and set the date to "June 28, 2004". He clicked the "OK" button and in sudden flash, no! In a blink of an eye even! It felt like it worked. We decided to go outside and check out where we were and what the time was.

Apparently, we were still in the same suite we had been living in. We saw the calendar on the wall. June 28, 2004. It read. "It works!" cried Cody.

"Hey! Remember? Today's the day we moved into the hotel! See check it out. We're supposed to open the open in about five minutes." I said.

"And yet, you can't remember your dates for our history class. Anyways, quick we have to move this time machine before anyone sees it!" said Cody.

Luckily, the Time Machine had wheels that popped out form underneath if you pressed the right code into some kind of whatchamacallit. "Wait! I forgot!" Cody pulled out something that looked like car keys and he pressed one of the buttons. And the Time Machine turned invisible. "Cool." I said.

"Wait, where to we hide?" I asked searching frantically.

I looked around and saw Cody's head sticking out of nothing. "We'll hide in the Time Machine! If we're inside the Time Machine we're invisible too. Now I should set the time back to normal now." For once, I was actually amazed, that's right, amazed at one of my brother's amazing inventions.

We were ready to go back, Cody pressed the button, but nothing happened. "Zack, we're stuck here for a little while…"

At that moment, the door to the suite opened. Mr. Moseby came in. "I hope you find this suite to your liking, Ms. Martin. You and your boys will be living here from now on."

"Please call me Carey, I feel old when people call me that." Mumbled Carey. "Thanks for the suite, I promise with my new job as your lounge singer, I will pay the bills!"

"Mom! Make him stop it!" Little Cody walked in with Little Zack making buzzing noises to sound like a bee.

"Zack!" said Carey.

"Sorry, Mom" Carey raised an eyebrow. "Okay, and I'm sorry, Cody." Apologized Little Zack.

Mr. Moesby left and the Martins started unpacking. Actually Zack didn't really do anything. "I remember that, you owe me for unpacking your stuff when we moved here." Said Cody.

"Who said that?" asked a scared Little Cody.

"Oops, we should be quiet, we don't want them to see us." Informed Cody.

A while later, Cody and I managed to sneak downstairs to the main lobby. That's when I met her…

* * *

How was chapter 2? Review, please! :D

Yeah, the chapter in this story are kinda shorter. Sorry!


	3. Maddie

**Chapter 3: Maddie

* * *

**

I find it lucky that Cody and I were able to sneak down to the main lobby. We basically left the suite while Carey was in the washroom and the boys were in their new room…fighting. Once we were in the main lobby, we noticed some, well, different things. For one, the candy counter girl wasn't Maddie. Instead, it was a petit redhead by the name of Candice. How ironic! A candy counter girl named Candice. I laughed. She looked about my age, so I went up to her.

"Hey there, sweet thanng!" I flirted. I forgot it wasn't Maddie, I guess I was so used to having her at the candy counter. Candice turned around.

"I'll ignore that remark." She scowled. In an instant, she smiled. " Hello there, welcome to the Tipton, how may I help you today, boys?"

"Free candy?" I at least tried to get something for us to eat.

"Nope." Candice said quickly.

"Can I ask you something?" Cody asked. He was curious about our employee friends.

"Shoot." Nodded Candice.

"What day is it today? Who the bellboy? The doorman? Janitor? Concierge? Maid? And most of all, who's the manager of this hotel?" asked Cody

"Lot of questions for a kid like yourself. Okay, we have Esteban the bellboy, Norman the doorman, Sally the concierge, Muriel the maid, and Mr. Moesby" answered Candice quickly.

"Not a lot has changed, huh Cody?" I asked.

"No duh, doofus. This is only three and a half years ago." Replied Cody. He slapped his forehead at my stupidity…again.

I was about to say something back at Cody, but, as I turned around I saw…her. Maddie. "Ga…gu…wa…oh!" I drooled like an idiot as Cody told me. I went back into reality and decided to make my move.

"H-hey, where the heck are you going?" stuttered Cody as he turned around to see what I was looking at. He saw Maddie too, but his gaze drifted elsewhere on a brunette with her hair in nice, long pigtails. I stepped back and went over to Cody.

"Who're you drooling over?" I asked. I tried to see who he was looking at, apparently, it was the girl standing and talking with Maddie.

"Cody, let's roll." I grinned. We headed off for the girls. And, uh, I sorta tripped, but, I got back up. Luckily, the ladies didn't notice. We were almost there, and I winked at Maddie. She noticed my flirting and she waved back. She and her friend started talking again, and it was probably about us coming over to them to hit on them. Why do they evn do that anyway? They, like, check their hair, fix their makeup, and did booger checks on each other. Gross. Finally, we were standing with Maddie and her friend while their parents went to the front desk to check in.

"Hey there. Is it just me or is it hot in here?" I flirted. I stared into Maddie's eyes and she stared right back. She giggled.

"The name's Zack and this is my brother, Cody." I introduced ourselves.

"Well, hi there Zack and Cody. I'm Maddie and this is my cousin, Maria." Smiled the lovely blonde.

"What's brings you guys to the Tipton?" asked Cody.

"We're here on vacation. Our parents said we can do whatever with our time." Maria winked at Cody.

"Do whatever with your time? How spending some of that time with at the pool?" I hinted for a date.

"What do you say, Ria?" Maddie asked her cousin.

"I say, let's get our suits, Maddie. Ley's say, meet you in about ten mintues?" Beamed Maria.

"Make it five and you'll get some snacks too, on us." Offered Cody.

"Deal" said the girls as they went to get their swimming and change in their suite.

Who knew Cody could be so smooth with his moves?

Cody's smart, organized, and…did I mention smart? Gawsh, he even took the liberty of packing our swim stuff before we went in the time machine.

"Well, I actually thought about going to the beach with hot chicks, I guess I absentmindedly put the swim stuff in the machine." Said Cody.

In less then five minutes, we were ready to go swimming. We also decided to hide the time machine in the unused closet. It became our hiding spot when we moved to the Tipton. It was an extra closet that's never used, and is always unlocked.

We were at the pool deck waiting for the girls. "Zack…"

"What is it, Cody?" I asked.

"Try not to get too deep into a relationship with Maddie. We have to go back home soon and you'll have to leave her. You know this dream can't last forever." Cody tried to explain it in his nicest way. I became fond of the floor because I started looking down on it.

"…"

"Zack?"

"…yeah, I know. Would it be too much to get a least one kiss from her?" I hoped for those lips to someday meet mine. I know I have a chance here and now.

Cody's eyes just stared at me sincerely, as if to say "Yes."

* * *

Okay, so…how was chapter 3? Review, please!


	4. The Pool Date

**Chapter 4 Pool Date**

Sorry for the long update, people! Here's chapter 4! I'll start doing POVs (Point of View) it may be a bit easier to understand the different sides of the story, right?

* * *

**Zack's POV**

As soon as I turned my back to Cody, standing before me was Maddie. And Maria. Within 5 seconds, Cody and Maria were wrapped up in their own little conversation excluding Zack and Maddie. Maddie looked gorgeous as usual. She wore a light pink tankini, her hair up in a high curly ponytail. Man, did she look fine or what! My palms got a bit sweaty in anxiety. "Hey, Zack."

"Hey there, sweet thanng!" I covered my mouth in shock. Oops! We just met and already I screwed it up! Oh man! Surprisingly, Maddie was flustered by the name he just called her. She giggled. I sighed in relief.

"So, uh, how long are you staying here?" I asked.

"Only for a week, you?" she replied.

"Uh..." I had no idea how long Cody and I would stay here. Luckily, I was cut off by Cody.

**Maria's POV**

Cody and I had been chatting up a storm. We would've continued chatting the day away until my stomach grumbled. I blushed in embarassment. "Oops, uh, sorry about that."

"No problem. Hey Zack, Maria and I are going to the food stand near the changerooms to get something eat, okay?" Zack nodded. Cody grabbed my hand and we rushed to the foodstand. It's pretty convenient to have that nearby a pool. It was only at the foodstand where I realized I didn't bring any money with me. "What would you like, Maria?" asked Cody.

"I forgot. I didn't bring any money with me." I sadly replied.

"No problem. Stick with me and everything's for free." I got the feeling it was Cody's attempt at flirting. It was corny and I liked it. It made me laugh.

"Okay, Mr. Richman. I'll have a hotdog with ketchup, mustard, and...oh! Don't forget the relish! Can I have a side dish of fries? Maybe some ice cream for later. Oh! And I'd like some chips for..." I was cut off.

"Wow. I never thought someone as fit and good-looking as you would eat THAT much." said Cody in bewilderment. I laughed some more.

"I'm just kidding! I'll just stick with...some fries and a coke, please and thank you."

"Coming right up!" said Cody as he counted his change.

**Cody's POV**

Hey, she actually laughed. Who knew I was so _smooth_? I started counting my change and realized I only had enough money for Maria's hotdog, my hamburger, and one drink! "Uh..I only have enough for our food and one drink..."

"Like you said, no problem! We can just share one drink. That's...okay, right?" She replied. I never thought we'd share a drink.

"Okay!" I nodded. I paid the cashier. We got our food and just sat at a nearby table. Let me tell you this, I've never seen a girl scarf down her food like that. It made me feel more comfortable. I could act like, like...just a guy. You know burping contests and such. I reached for the soda to drink, she also decided to drink also. I sipped on one straw, she sipped on the other. We both stared at each other while drinking. Our noses almost touched. I was about to kiss her! Yay! Yeah! Wait till I tell Zack! She pulled away from the straw, I did the same. Our faces still close. Her hand started moving slowly. I like where this is going! Eew, no, not that far!

Anyways, she cupped my face in her hand. This is it! I'm going to lean in and...wait! She...but..I-I, what? Oh well. I got a little over my head there. All she did was wipe some crumbs off my face. I looked away blushing a light shade of pink. She giggled. "You didn't think I'd kiss you yet, did you?"

"Uh...I-I..." I stuttered. This made her laugh even more.

"You're so cute when you laugh, c'mon! Let's go to the pool. I think we've given them enough alone time." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the pool. Oh yeah! I forgot we left Maddie and Zack alone. Silly me.

**Maddie's POV**

Once Cody and Maria left, Zack and I just talked a bit more. "So, what are you doing Friday night?" he asked. I blushed at least twelve shades of red. I swear, I just met Zack today and I feel like I know him completely! When he flashes a smile at me, I feel my heart melt and the butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"Hey, we to have our first date before we think of the second one, silly!" I teased.

"Last one in the pool is the rotten egg!" I called as I raced off to jump in the pool.

"Hey! No fair!" I heard him call after me. Once we were both in the pool and lifeguard came up to us and reminded us not to run on pool decks OR dive in shallow water. Once the lifeguard was gone, we burst in laughter. Someday, I hope to be the futre Mrs...wait a minute. What's his last name again? I'll ask him later. I wonder where Zack and Cody take me and Maria after the pool.

* * *

Okay guys! You know what to do! You know you want to push that Go! button and review!

And I don't want to sound naggy or anything, but, I appreciate if I could get at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter. Thanks!


	5. The Eavesdropper

**Chapter 5 The Eavesdropper**

Here you go! The somewhat long awaited Chapter 5!

* * *

**Zack's POV**

It was around seven, the girls said they had to be back at their suite at eight o' clock. After the pool, we had gone to the movies and we watched "The Three Little Puppies" Might I add, that was Cody's idea. Maria seemed to be "attracted" to Cody's unmanliness. That thought left me puzzled. Anyway, about ten minutes into the movie Maddie and I had snuck out of the theater and went to see, "Zombie Dad". The sequel to Zombie Mom. This I wasn't afraid. Maddie, on the other hand, was frightened and buried her head in my chest, and she even clutched on to my shirtthroughtout the whole movie_. I_ placed my protective arm around her waist. I'm surprised she let me.

Once the movie was over, we walked out of the theater just in time to sneak back into our seats next to Cody and Maria. They never seemed to notice we were gone. Maria was crying at the end because the puppies found their mother and had a wonderful reunion. Pssh, girls. Cody held her hand to comfort her. Maddie just rolled her eyes.

After the movie, we took them up to their suite and said our goodnights. Maria and Cody just stared intently at each other for a moment. I looked away to face my beautiful Maddie..okay! She's not MY Maddie...yet.

**Maria's POV**

I'm really into Cody. He's real, sincere, and honest. I like him a lot. I think I'm falling for him hard. Nah! Shake off the thought, Maria! I'm only thiteen! Oh heck. Never mind. I wish I could date him as boyfriend-girlfriend. Ugh, I can't, I have someone waiting for me at home in Florida. Ted, my boyfriend back home. Yeah, yeah, Ted like Teddy bear. Oh, never mind! It's not like he'll know...I realize Cody and I are looking deeply into each other's eyes. The distance between our faces slowly getting smaller by the second.

No, Maria, you can't two-time your boyfriend! Heck, you're going to lose you first kiss to a boy you just met hours ago! Ahem, yes I think to myself, okay? Deal with it.

Anyhoo, stop it, Maria! How can you live with yourself after this? ...oh, baby. There's no turning back now. You know what? I'll dump Ted later...I think.

**Cody's POV**

Yes! Score for the Codster! I rock! Yeah!

Our lips locked ever so gently. Her arms draped around my neck, my hands grasping her petit figure. Our eyes were closed for the moment. I felt her smile into the kiss. I felt sparks bursting into the nightsky. I pulled her closer as she deepened our passionate, loving kiss. ...

Okay, okay! I'm over-exagerating! Heck, it was my fist kiss! It was just a small peck on the lips. Her arms weren't draped around neck, nor were my hands at her hips. Eew! Much too intense for a thirteen-year old. Ugh! Only true part was the sparks. I bet you my self-esteem rose by about 50!

**Maddie's POV**

Zack and I stared at the pair next to us. Wow. I never thought Maria would cheat on her boyfriend. I feel bad for Ted. I'd totally call him at this moment, but it would crush my cousin, and I don't have a cell. Unlike, their little liplock. I went for some cheek action. I simply said goodbye and place a warm peck on his right cheek.

**Zack's POV**

After the girls walked into their suite, my hand reached my right cheek, still warm from her lips. I definetly made some progress. Cody and I walked back to the time machine in the empty closet so Cody could atempt fixing it. "How's the machine?"

"Not looking to good." replied Cody with a sad tone.

"Great! Now I have more time with Maddie!" I exclaimed.

"Not great! If we stay here longer then a week, we'll create a time disturbance. Mom'll freak, Moseby'll be overjoyed, and Esteban won't have anyone to call his little blond peoples!" said Cody.

"Well, what can we do?"

"If I'm able to retrieve the nescessary items I need to fix up the machine within twenty-four hours, I think I'll be able to have the machine up and running in three days." explained Cody.

"Could you please expand on that?" I mocked.

"I need pliers, screwdrivers...basically I need a toolbox filled with tools. About two electrical wires and a cellphone battery. Oh yes! I also need a constricted-blue-rechargeble-metallic wires made of rubber-based clips. They are very hard to find." sighed Cody.

"I understood everything un until the toolbox." I informed.

"TWO electrical wires, ONE cellphone battery, and very special clips!" He explained slowly for me to understand.

"Where do you find the clips?"

"In a cellphone." replied my brother.

"How is that 'hard to find'?"

"Because mom never gave us cells yet and most adults don't trust us enough to lend theirs. Duh!" He flicked my forehead with his fingers.

"Ow!" I cried.

**Cody's POV**

I officially announce my brother is a stupid dunce.

Again, I slapped my forehead in my brother's lack of knowledge. I heard some shufflingand muffled sounds coming from out side the closet we were in. It was only then I realized that we had left the door a bit open. I shushed Zack and motioned him to follow my lead. We carefully and quietly made our way to the door and peeked out of the crease of the open door. Zack just stood there wide-eyed. I, on the other hand, let out a gasp that caught the attention of our intruder.

I couldn't believe it...

**Maddie's POV**

Where's Ria? She's supposed to be back by now.

**Maria's POV**

Oh my gosh! Did I just hear what I think I heard? Or am I just hallucinating? No, wait! I'm dreaming, I just have to pinch myself awake! Yeah, that's it! Pinch my self awake! I pinched myself and let out a tiny yelp. I didn't want to be caught in case I wasn't dreaming. "Stupid Maria, you've got to wake up. I've had enough of this." I muttered to my self. I heard someone gasp. I looked up to see two teen twin boys, both staring back at me through a crease in the door. Realizing who they were, I quickly gave them a quick fake smile. "Hey guys!"

I started giggling nervously. Something I always did before I got in trouble...

* * *

What did you think? How was it? The '_Go!_' button is calling you!

Please R&R!


	6. It's Our Secret

**Chapter 6 It's Our Secret**

Sorry for the long update! I wasn't too sure where this would next. I'm losing my mojo... D:

Without further ado, Chapter 6!

* * *

**Maddie's POV**

If Maria isn't here in ten minutes, I'm going to look for her. It's not like her to leave for so long. I gazed onto the television to distract me for awhile.

**Maria's POV**

Maria, stop giggling! You're making a fool of yourself! Finally, I stopped giggling and I nervously looked back up at them to meet their glares. "Uh...I think I be leaving now..." I excused myself, but Cody grabbed my hand and they pulled me into the closet and locked the door. There was a dim lamp hanging from the ceiling, it wasn't too dark. I could see the faces going from shocked looks into frustrated, scowling faces. I had a LOT of explaining to do. They were still glaring at me for what seemed like the longest minute of my life. If looks could kill...

**Cody's POV**

I locked the door so no one could get in, stilling frowning at our current situation. "Maria..." She cut me off.

"Okay, let me explain first. Trust me, I never meant to hear your conversation. I was walking by to ask the maid for an extra towel. I know, I could've called room service but my parents insisted that the 'excercise' is good for me if I walk and it'll save their money. The maid was just down the hall, the I hear muffled sounds coming from this closet. I was scared, thinking it was burglars, I was about to run back and tell my parents. Then you started talking about the whole 'time travel' thingy and I gasped and then I..." Zack clamped his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

I let out a soft chuckle. "You talk too much..." Zack let go off her and she smiled at me.

"Well, I've explained my part. Tell everything about this whole thingy about time stuff." Zack looked me in the eye and gave a silent nod. It took awhile to explain. When I managed to say everything needed to explain our situation and I took a deep breath. I wasn't sure if she'd be mad or sad, I looked at her, she looked as perky as usual.

**Zack's POV**

"I want to help!" she offered. I decided to leave them alone and left the closet to walk around.

**Maria's POV**

Once Zack had left, I was eager to hear more. "Cody?"

"Yeah, Maria?" He replied.

"If you only have one week, promise you'll spend it with me? I like you a lot." I gasped in my head. Why did I say that? Cody looked blank for a moment.

"Okay!" He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Maddie...she's going to be heartbroken when she learns Zack will be gone. You see, her family is moving here, in Boston. I'm going back home to Florida next week. Can I tell her?" I asked. Maddie HAD to know.

"...You can't tell her. We come from the year 2008, we have to go back." I gave him the puppy look pleading he tells me more. I knew there had to be a reason why Zack can't let her know.

"Zack likes Maddie...a lot. Back in 2008, Maddie doesn't give him the time of day. That's why he's spending time with her now." I was on the verge on tears. Then I remembered the time.

"Cody...thanks, I have to go. Can we see each other tomorrow?"

"Sure and remember..."

"I know, I know, it's our secret." I said. With that, I gave him a peck on the cheek and skipped back to Maddie and my suite. Boy, was she furious...

* * *

R&R! Seeya in chapter 7!


	7. Candy Counter Girl

**Chapter 7 Candy Counter Girl**

Thanks for reviewing, everybody! This chapter is more focused on the girls than Zack and Cody, FYI.

* * *

**Maria's POV**

Oh my gosh! I'm in so much trouble with Maddie! I hastily ran down the hallway until I reached the door to my suite. Just as I was about to swipe my entry card through the entrance thingy, the door swung open. Standing before me was Maddie. She looked mad! Her eyes glaring daggers at me and her face was so red, she looked like a tomato! "Hiya!" I squeaked.

"Where on earth have you been?" She yelled as I walked through the door.

"Um...walking? You know! Walking is very good...for excercising!" I smiled. She only raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, you caught me! I...I..." Oh yeah, it's a secret. Can't tell Maddie, can't tell Maddie...

"I...wetogetexratowefurusndiantocodndackcoduiltimeine!" I yelled. Oops! I covered my mouth. She only stared at me trying to comprehend what I said.

"What?" She asked.

"I said...I went to get extra towels! Duh! That's why I left! BUt, the maid person wasn't there so I had to go ALL the way to the lobby and ask for the maid. BUT, they ran out of towels! A kind Tipton employee will send some towels up soon.!" I lied. I had forgotten to get us more towels. Maddie seemed to buy my little lie.

"Okay! C'mon! Let's go watch a movie before grandma gets to the TV before us! Or else we'll end up watching those old, hideous soap operas grandme watches." Maddie exclaimed.

"I'll be a minute!" I claimed. As she ran off towards the television, I quickly grabbed the phone and dialed room service for extra towels.

**Maddie's POV**

Why is Maria acting strange all of a sudden? Oh well, maybe something totally freaked her out on her way to get us some towels. I reached for the TV and turned it on. I popped in a movie for us to watch. "Hey, get the popcorn, Ria!" I yelled.

"Sure!" She replied. My mind dazed off to a certain boy by the name of Zack. He was real nice. And cute. I think I don't like him. I love him. I hope I get to see him more often when I move here. My cell started to vibrate. It was my mom. Yeah, she's only next door and she could've come and checked on me, instead she decided to text me. _Hey honey! How r u? Txt bak. I have news for u! _it read. Instead, I called her. "Hey, sweetheart!"

"Hey mom! What's up? You said you had news for me?" I said into the phone.

"Oh yes! Well..." she started. There was a knock on the door.

"Oh! Hold on, Mom!" I quickly said. I rushed to open the door. The manager of the hotel stood there. Why was he here?

**Cody's POV**

Zack came back into the closet panting from exhaustion. He handed me two electrical wires and a toolbox with tools in it. "How'd you get all this?" I asked.

"I snuck into Arwin's office. Duh!" He replied. I nodded slowly.

"Oh yeah!" Zack threw some clips onto the floor. "Found them in the trash. The lady broke her phone, but she kept the battery for her next one."

Amazing! My brother got all that in less then two hours! I went straight to work, Zack seemed capable of helping as well. Eventually, we were 1/4 done the work and we were exhausted. Zack fell asleep on the floor, his head resting against the head of a mop as a pillow. I slept on the floor with my sweater as my cushion.

**Mr. Moseby's POV**

"Madeline FitzPatrick?" I asked the young girl in front of me.

"Yes, sir?" She replied hesitantly looking up at me.

"From now on, you may call me Mr. Moseby. You start working tomorrow at the candy counter. Candice will be there to assist you on your first day. You work here everyday except Sunday, two o' clock sharp." I explained. She gave me a very blank look. "Oh yes! Here is your uniform and here are your extra towels, fresh from the dryer!" I handed her the towels and a piece of paper with her work schedule.

"Any questions?"

"Uh-wait, sir, I mean, Mr. Moseby! I'll be a minute!" She said. I nodded as she continued her conversation with her mother.

"Okay, what were you talking about, Mom? ... Uh-huh...uh-huh...Really? ... No way! ...I see... Awesome! Thanks, Mom! Love you, bye!" She ended her call on her phone and turned back towards me.

"So, let me get this straight. I'm moving here to Boston. Until my house is finished I'm staying at the Tipton." I continued to listen. "And my mom got me a job here at the Tipton?!" She cried. I nodded. Here came what I was waiting for.

"Eek!" She squealed. I got a lot of squealing from teen girls who work here.

"Good day! See you tomorrow at two sharp, Madeline!" I reminded her firmly. She nodded.

**Maddie's POV**

I closed the door. I couldn't believe it. I got a job at one of THE most awesome hotels owned by THE Mr. Tipton and I'm only thirteen. Oh yeah! I heard that Mr. Tipton's daughter lives at this hotel! I haven't seen her yet. I imagine her to be rich and well-dressed. Actually, everyone guest that can afford this place are well-dressed. Hm, this Tipton girl will be somewhat hard to find. Then I remembered why I was squealing in delight. "MARIA!" I screamed happily. She came running to my side.

"Oh my gosh, Maddie! What's the problem?" She asked.

"Nothing's wrong, silly! I just got a job...here at the TIPTON!" I practically yelled the last part in her ear.

"OH MY GOSH! NO WAY!" She cried. I nodded furiously.

We both started squealing and jumping around. She gave me her congrats and reminded me we had a movie to watch and the popcorn was getting stale. Throughout the movie, I wondered what my job would be like. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. Maria and I fell asleep on the couch as the movie was ending. We were both too tired to walk back to our cozy beds. Before I fell asleep, I gazed at my new work uniform. It looked cute and I even had a name tag. Hello, my name is Maddie, I'm the new candy counter girl.

* * *

Maddie just got a her job! What do you guys think? Please R&R!


	8. The Heiress

**Chapter 8 The Heiress**

Hey guys! Sorry for the long update! I feel a writer's block coming on so suggestions would be greatly appreciated!

* * *

**Cody's POV (4 days left)**

I woke up to the annoying sound of my brother snoring. Sleeping in this closet is the pits. Lucky for us, Maria somehow sneaks us into their suite so we can shower. No problem, we're not stinky. Zack and I are clean. It has been two days since Maria learned our secret. Since then Zack and I have spent more of our time with the girls, by five in the afternoon I get back to work on the machine. I'm just about done, but I still need a cellphone battery. "Zack! Wake up, man." I shook him gently.

"Five...more minutes, Mom." mumbled Zack. I shook him harder.

"No! Get up now! We have to meet the girls by the candy counter in half an hour!" I said.

"Say what?" Zack jumped up and fixed his hair. We were ready to see the girls and took the elevator to the lobby. We were five minutes early. Maddie came out of the eleavtor shortly after. "Maria will be down shortly." She smiled at Zack. Maria finally came down from the elevator looking prettier everyday. I'm so happy to have met her. She and I are a couple now...well, until we have to leave.

"Ready, cutiepie?" I asked my fair maiden.

"Of course, Codykins!" replied Maria as we linked arms. I glanced over my shoulder to see Zack roll his eyes at me. So what if we have petnames for each other? I'm a man in love, so sue me!

**Maddie's POV**

Today the boys were taking us on a walk in the park. Simple and romantic, no? I ran my fingers through my hair as Zack smiled at me. We intertwined our fingers as we walked out of the hotel. How'd I get so lucky? Being with Zack, makes me feel like I'm on top of the world! Butterflies flutter in my stomach everytime I see him. Just thinking about him made me feel all warm inside. Have I fallen in love at thirteen? We reached the park, it was a nice day out today.

Surprisingly, the playground was empty. Zack and I are the more competitive couple, I raced him to the swings and he beat me. He motioned for me to sit on the swing and I let him push me. I had so much fun.

In truth, Zack never asked me to be his girlfriend...yet. I hope to though. I think he'll ask soon. I mean, the way we act intimate with each other makes us seem like a couple. We hold hands, flirt with each other, need I list more? What are we? Friends with benefits? I decided to ask him that question. I wanted to know if he liked me, because, I know I like him alot! "Zack?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah, Mads?"

"Do you like me?" There was a short silence that seemed to last an eternity before he answered.

"...Yeah." He replied sheepishly. I got off the swings and walked towards him. I hugged him and whisphered in his ear, "Good. I like you too."

**Zack's POV**

Wow. I've never felt so great in my life. The girl of my dream just said she liked me! And she HUGGED me, too! I felt so overwhelmed and caught up in the moment. I held her by the waist and leaned forward closing my eyes. She did the same. That's when our faces collided. I kissed her...on the tip of her nose. I was aiming for her lips and I missed! I'm SO disppointed at myself for bad aiming. I looked at her, my face was flustered. Maddie just started giggling.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and we walked back to the hotel before Maddie was late for her shift.

--

In the hotel and was sitting in the lobby waiting for Maddie to come down and take her shift. She arrived about one minute later, in her uniform. She looks so cute in that skirt, not too long, not too short. I watched her walk behind the counter relieving Candice from the candy counter. That's when I went up to the counter and placed my elbow on it. "Hey there, sweet thanng!" I greeted. She giggled. I love the way she smiled when she's happy.

"Hiya, Zack! Do you know where Ria and Cody are?" She asked. In truth, they were in the closet working on the machine.

"I think Cody took her out to the mall or something." I lied.

"It's me! Back from Paris!" Cried a petite voice from the front of the lobby. There stood a young girl about our age. Boy, she looks rich! She wore a golden tank top with sequins on it and a white satin skirt that complimented her white flip-flops. The girl was quite tanned. I knew who it was. London Tipton.

"Who's that?" asked Maddie. London walked over to the candy counter. She handed Maddie some money.

"I'll have the usual!" She said as she flipped open her cell to reply to a text. Maddie took the money confused as to what London meant. Once London was done with her cellphone, she looked back at Maddie noticing her holding the money. My. Moseby walked over.

"London, this is our newest employee! Madeleine FitzPatrick. You'll have to tell her what you usually get." He informed and walked off.

"Oh! You're the new employee, Moseby told me about. Here. I usually get non-fat Reese cups, candy counter girl." said London. Maddie gave her a nod of understanding and got her Reese cups.

"You're London Tipton? Oh my gosh!" cried Maddie.

"Yes! It's nice to know I have adoring public wherever I go!" boasted London as she walked away.

"Wow..." was all I could muster up to say.

* * *

Please R&R if you want the next chapter!


	9. Figuring Out

**Chapter 9 Figuring Out**

Sorry for the long update guys!

* * *

**Maria's POV (3 days left)**

I feel really sad. My Codykins will be leaving me in a few days! He HAS to go back to the future though. If he doesn't then...he said something about he and his brother won't exist any more. Kind of hard to explain. Basically, all I know, is that they'll disappear. It would be like they were never here, I wouldn't remember them and neither would Maddie. I don't want to forget Cody. He's the best thing that has happened to me since...I broke up with Ted on the phone the other day. I told him, I didn't feel that way anymore and thought it was best for us to split. He got so angry with me, by instinct he thought I met someone else. Yes, that's true, but, he wasn't wasting his time either. I could hear girls giggling in the background. I knew we were over, we both cheated on each other.

Anyway, things aren't looking too good with the time machine. Cody and Zack have already finished the time machine, but, they're missing a cellphone battery. I don't want Cody to disappear! "You coming?" asked Maddie. I nodded. Today the boys were taking us to the mall, I was just about ready to go when the boys knocked on our door.

"Cody!" I squealed. I ran up to him and hugged while I gave him a peck on the cheek. I've never felt so close to a boy before. I swear I'll go into depression once he leaves.

Much later, we were at the mall, I had bought a pair of plaid shorts and a matching brown tank top to go with it. Maddie bought herself a light blue tankini. We were walking back to the hotel when I spotted the younger Zack and Cody. I nudged at Cody and pointed out what I'd seen. He whispered something in Zack's ear. Next thing I knew, we were taking a detour to the hotel. Once at the hotel we were hanging by the little souvenir boutique next door to the hotel. They boys decided to look for a cellphone battery again. "Aw! Look at this! Isn't it cute?" I swooned over an adorable heart-shaped necklace embedded with some sterling silver. There was a tiny engravement on it. It read, 'Never forget the ones you love.' There was another necklace similar to the other one, it said, 'I love you.'

Those statements had a lot of meaning for me. I'll never forget Cody. My eyes teared up a bit, but I wiped them away before Maddie could see them. "It's beautiful, Ria." said Maddie.

I checked its price and it was too expensive for me.

**Maddie's POV**

Maria must really love that necklace. It probably has a lot of meaning to her. I noticed her eyes tear up a bit. I'll ask her what's wrong later. "Oh! Look at this!" I quickly changed the subject and pointed out an amazing small picture frame. It was simply made of wood and you could decorate it yourself. I bought it for keepsakes possibly. "Let's go, I'm going to be late for my shift." I said as we went out of the store as purchasing the frame.

Fifteen minutes later, I'm at the candy counter selling sweets. Maria said she had to go do something for her mom but I think she went over to see Cody...again. They're with each other constantly as if they'll never see each other again. Part of that is true, since Ria will be leaving back for home soon. She can still visit. "Hi, how can I help you?" I asked a very familiar boy who seemed younger then the last time I saw him. He had blonde hair and the eyes of my crush. He seemed stunned for a moment. He snapped out of his trance and grinned. "Hey there, sweet thanng!" He said.

What? Only Zack does that to me! But...it couldn't be!? Two Zacks?? The kid standing on front of me seemed younger though. I put on the most calm look I could have. "What's your name?" I asked politely.

"Zack, and I have a brother too. Enough about him! Let's talk about us." He winked slyly. Where'd he get his pick-up lines? A lady walked up to the boy and whispered something in his ear. I assumed it was his mother because she gave him the 'I'll-talk-to-you-later' look.

"I'm sorry about my son. I'll just pay for the chocolate bar." apologized the mother.

"No problem!" I said as I counted change. "Aren't you the new singer of the hotel? Carey Martin?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"Yes, I am!" She replied happily.

"I heard you singing in the lounge before. Your voice is amazing!" I complimented.

"Thank you!" Carey said. Then, she walked away with the chocolate.

Much later, I was done with my shift I was on my way back to my suite. I passed by the empty closet, only, it didn't sound empty. I heard the shuffling of feet and low discussion. It was like people were working on something. Curiosity got the best of me. I quietly opened the door slightly. The dim light beamed down on three people. Their faces were extremely familiar. My eyes adjusted to the light of the room. My jaw slightly opened. Cody. Zack. And Maria? What's going on?

I opened the door fully so they knew I was here. But, what I saw was...was different. There was this big machine that looked like a telephone booth. The three teens looked at me, eyes wide opened. "W-What's going on?" I stammered.

**Zack' POV**

I was so unprepared for what happened next. I didn't know how to react. Surprised she's in the closet with the time machine? Sad that she's just about to find out the secret I've been hiding? The look on my face must've been ridiculous. "Maddie! What are you doing here?" asked Maria trying to cover up. Like that would work now.

"Maddie, there's something we've needed to tell you. It's a real big deal!" said Cody. Maddie looked sad.

"Truth is..." I froze. I couldn't finish it. I couldn't tell her the situation. Cody opened his mouth to explain before Maddie cut him off.

"I want the truth from Zack and no one else." She said. Cody and Maria silently nodded and left the closet. Maddie's eyes were glued to me for the longest time.

"I-I..." I tried to continue I didn't have the courage.

"Zack, just tell me. Please." pleaded Maddie.

"Look, I really, really like you. Okay? I want to spend more time with you! But, I can't stay forever...you see. Cody and I aren't from this time. I come from the year 2008. This machine you see behind me. Happens to be Cody's successful science project. We tested it out and came here. Then it broke, we only have till the end of this week to finish it and we need one more important piece. If we don't come back in time, we'll just disappear from the earth's surface. No one will remember us. I still want to live. In 2008, you're actually three and a half years older than me. I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want you to know..." I explained. I looked at her awaiting her response.

"Zack...you should've told me earlier..." She whispered before storming off and letting her tears fall free. I walked after her calling her name, she ignored me. I've never felt so rejected in my life. When she was out of sight, I walked back into the closet and sat on a bucket reflecting on what had just happened. My vision became blurry. Maddie left me, she means the world to me. My life seemed so dull.

**Cody's POV**

Twenty minutes ago, Maddie left Zack. He's never looked so down before. Maria left to check on Maddie. "Zack?" I called him. He didn't respond OR look up from his bucket. He stared at the ground. I let out a heavy sigh. My brother seemed helpless and lifeless. I think he was crying, I couldn't tell because I couldn't see his face.

I continued to work on what was left that needed to be fixed on the time machine. I really need that cellphone battery or we'll be gone forever.

* * *

Please R&R!


	10. Please

**Chapter 10 Please**

Hey, guys! A few more chapters and this story will be finished unfortunately. Thanks for reviewing, people!

* * *

**Zack's POV (2 days left)**

Dull. That's what my life is without her. Boring and dull. It's been a WHOLE day and she hasn't spoken to me. I was going to tell her! I swear I was. Now, she won't even look at me. The past few days were the best of my life, seeing her smile at me that way.

**Maria's POV**

Okay. Maddie can get mad at people for reasons. But, I have never known her for holding grudges! This is the longest I've seen her mad at someone, she hasn't spoken to Zack for twenty-four hours! Seriously, she can't be mad at him forever. Cody's been telling me how bad Zack feels and how crushed he looks. Maddie makes him go crazy! Maddie walked into our suite after her shift at the candy counter. She threw off her vest and it landed on the couch where she turned on the television and sat down. I sat down on the opposite side of the couch. It was an uncomfortable silence, I'm not used to Maddie being mad at me.

I'm fidgeting in place, biting my bottom lip in silence. I can't take one more minute of this. Okay! Maddie, I know you're mad at me! But, you know, you can't stay mad forever! I mean, who will I talk to when I need advice? Who will be there to tell me that my outfit looks good. Please, Maddie! Don't be mad at me! I practically begged on my knees, my eyes pleading for her forgiveness. She looked at me for a long time. I sighed sadly, got up and left room the room with the dignity I had left in me. I felt hand pull me back into the room, I turned around to find my cousin smiling at me. My face lit up.

"You know, I can't stay mad at you!" She said. I squealed and I hugged her until she said she couldn't breathe.

"But, I don't know if I can forgive _him_ yet." Maddie mumbled quietly. I nodded.

"Maddie, don't be mad at him forever. He really did want to tell you, trust me. The whole time when I was with them in the closet, he kept on asking 'How should a tell Maddie?'. He's head over heels for you. If you want him to be happy, then tell him that. Because when they return back into their time, he'll be even more sad knowing the future you always ignores him. But, things are looking pretty slim, at this rate they'll never make it back to their time." I continued. Maddie looked sad and tried to think of what the right thing to do.

"They need one more piece for their machine. If they don't have that, they'll vanish as if they were never on the face of the earth. And..." I started to sob a little. "And when...t-they're gone. We w-won't...remember them at all. I-I don't w-want to forget C-C-Cody." I fought against my tears and kept a straight face. "And I know you don't want to forget about Zack either." With that, I turned my heel and went to my bedroom, locked the door and cried.

**Maddie's POV**

Wow. I never knew Maria could be so deep. Her words really cut through my heart because I felt hurt. Maria had left the room, I noticed a piece of paper fall out of her pocket. I picked it up and read it. It was the list of things they needed for the time machine. My eyes scanned the list and stopped at the last item of the list. All they needed was a cellphone battery.

**Zack's POV**

"ZACK! Help me out here! Cody exclaimed pointing to the time machine. I ignored him and I kept on looking at the ground. Maddie. Gorgeous Maddie. Where would I be without her? How can I make it up to her? I know, a poem! Wait, I got an 'F' in english, I can't write a poem! An idea popped into my mind, I grinned at myself and started to write on the paper.

Much later, I'm walking up to Maddie and Maria's suite preparing myself in hopes that Maddie will forgive me. I sure hope so, I can't take any more of this 'silent treament'. I knocked on their door waiting for her to open the door. Instead, Maria was there to greet me. We greeted each other. Hey, um, is Maddie here? I asked. Maria looked at her feet and looked back up at me again.

"I'm sorry, Zack. She...she went for a walk in the park. And please, I think she needs some alone time, so don't go running after her." answered Maria.

"Okay. Then, can you make sure she gets this?" I handed Maria the single rose, small decorative box, and a note meant for Maddie. She nodded and I left. I hope Maddie actually reads it.

**Maddie's POV**

I came back from my walk and it was around dinner time. I entered the suite. It was empty. Maria must've gone out with Cody or her family or something. I felt a little lonely without my cousin's presence. I shrugged off the feeling and noticed something on the coffee table of the small living room. Inching closer to it I found it was a beautiful red rose with a small note. It read:

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_You mean so much to me_

_I really love you._

_Love, Zack_

_P.S. I'm really sorry_

Well, the rose was nice except his variety of vocabulary wasn't as spectacular. He tried. I still feel mad at him though. I forgot about the petit box on the table. It was pink was golden embroidery on it, tied with a red ribbon. I untied the ribbon slowly and opened the box. My eyes watered a little. It was the necklace Maria and I had seen at the little boutique. It read, 'I love you! - Zack'. He even had his name engraved on it. Many emotions filled me up. He loves me, I feel happy and loved inside. But, I also feel anger. The nerve of him! Does he actually expect me to come crawling back to him? After he crushed my heart? He's only trying to soften me up! Flatter me! Well, it was working.

My heart told me to go back to him because he misses me so much, he's practically dying at thirteen. My brain says to stay put. Don't listen to him. Flattery gets you no where. Of course, I listened to my brain instead. He's the one who crushed my heart into pieces AND he couldn't trust me with the truth. Does he seriously I'll come back to him? Truth is, I don't know what to do. My heart and brain are telling me two completely opposite things that I don't know how I feel anymore.

He says he loves me. Question is, do I love him back?

* * *

I'm sorry for the long update. Please R&R!

- SSPxR


	11. Sweet Misery

**Chapter 11 Sweet Misery**

* * *

**Cody's POV (The Last Day)**

July 5. That's what it says in bolded print on the newspaper. It has already been one week, and we still haven't found a cellphone battery. Perfect. Life is amazing! Not. I'm going to go extinct within twenty-four hours! Just great. Pfft. I clutched the small box in my hand. And a note attached to it. I sighed. A pair of hands suddenly covered my eyes. "Guess who?" asked a familiar voice.

"Uh..." I joked. The voice groaned in annoyance.

"Cody! It's me! Maria!" She exclaimed. I smiled and gave her a bear hug. We released each other and I held her hand.

"So...any luck?" She asked in hope. I shook my head. Tears filled up in her eyes, as they fell down her face and I wiped them away.

"Hey, ssh. Don't cry. Don't cry. Look! I got you something!" I hushed her and handed her the box with the note. The box looked similar to what Zack got for Maddie except in different colors.

She read the note over and over again a few times as hse smiled sweetly at me. I watched her as she opened the case containing the present. Her eyes watered, again. I took the necklace and clicked it into place around her neck. It read, 'Never forget the ones you love.' Boy, I've never been so in love...I think.

"Cody" She started. "Thank you so much...this just makes it so much harder for me to let you go..." I hugged her as she cried staining my shirt.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear.

**Zack's POV**

I blew it. I lost Maddie, I can't wait to get erased from the face of this earth. I don't want to be in depression anymore...I wonder what life is like without me or Cody. Would Mr. Moseby actually be genuinely kind to children? Would mom still be with dad? All these questions entered my mind and quickly left as I felt a breeze rush through my hand. I'm in the closet, but the fan isn't on. Why would there be a breeze? I brought my hand to my face. Ah! What happened? I hid my hand in the long-sleeved shirt and rushed out of the closet to find Cody. I figured he'd be at the lobby with Maria. I was right.

"Cody." I said. He didn't hear me. " Cody!" I said louder. He turned around.

"What?" He hissed. Maria came up behind him as I revealed my hand, my fingertips were slowly disappearing. Maria's face turned into a look of horror, Cody looked awestruck.

"What's happening to me?" I asked. I covered up my hand again.

"You're becoming erased. I'll be erased after you since you're born before me..." He explained simply.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, NO! We have GOT to find that battery!" exclaimed Maria. She ran off elsewhere and started asking people for cellphone batteries which no one would give to her.

**Maria's POV**

Oh my gosh! No! This can't be happening! This can't be happening! Zack has already started to dissolve and my Cody is next. How cruel is life? I frantically searched high and low for a cellphone battery, asking people if they had a spare battery. Many people stared at me as if I were crazy, little kids began to ridicule me for my behaviour, like I cared right now. Minutes later, I had given up hope and locked myself in my suite room crying to myself. I heard a knock on the door, my crying ceased not wanting to be found. "Maria?" questioned the person. I sat in silence hugging my knees to my chest.

"I know you're in there. Look, I know you may be really sad right now but if today is the last day of Cody's existence then why not make it memorable with him?" stated Maddie. That was all I needed to hear. I scrambled myself to my feet and walked over to the door to open it. Maddie's eyes looked red and puffy as well. She has also been crying. I took my cousin into my arms and gave her a hug. Something we both needed right now. She pulled away and I wiped the last tear on my cheek and took a deep breath. I was about to go and spend the rest of the day with Cody, but I held back for a moment. I spun my head around to come face to face with her. "What about you?" I asked. She knew I meant what would she do with Zack. She shrugged and pushed me out the door. I knew she was silently supporting me.

I ran off to the closet and opened it to find Zack hiding. "I don't have a lot of time left." whispered Zack. Both his hands had dissolved into nothing. I sighed and gave him hug. I heard shuffling from the machine.

"Cody?" I asked. He stood up and I gave him a hug. I grabbed his hand. "Come on, we may as well have fun with the time we have left." I smiled.

**Normal POV**

Maddie felt like a piece of heart was missing. So many questions and thoughts went through her head. She groaned in frustration. Why didn't he tell her? She still questioned herself with that. She hit her forehead against a wall and she jumped onto her bed. Her face in her pillow, she screamed a loud scream. It wasn't too loud. She sat in her bed and looked at the necklace that hung around her neck. Maddie bit her lip as if realizing something, suddenly she actually smiled. She got out of her bed and was going to go out. Her mom walked into the room. "Honey, I heard you scream! Something wrong, dear?" She asked.

Maddie shook her head. "Nope." Was all she said as she walked out of the suite.

Zack slouched in the chair he sat in. He felt so empty, probably because he was dissolving into thin air. He mumbled something inaudible. His right hand had gone long ago, his left hand was at the brink of nothing. The door opened and there someone stood.

**Maddie's POV**

Funny, the advice I gave Maria was the advice I should have listened to as well. My heart started beating harder as I hesitantly swung the door open to find a broken looking Zack. "Hey..." I started. He sat slouched in his chair. "I...I-I'm sorry Zack. I should have understood the whole situation and handled my reaction more maturely."

"I'm sorry too. For not telling you. We made mistakes, heck, we're only thirteen." apologized Zack. I giggled softly. I noticed his hands were gone and his feet were slowly becoming invisible. My eyes teared up a little.

He finally got up and limped towards me to hug me. "Hush, it's okay." He comforted. Cody and Maria returned to the room. They smiled at me and Zack.

I pulled away from the hug and smiled warmly at everyone. I remembered why I had also come here. My hand reached into my pocket and pulled out my sidekick. I gave my cellphone to Cody. Maria gasped and squealed in delight. "I completely forgot you had a cell! Mads, you're my hero!" She hugged me tightly as Cody thanked me and hooked up the battery to the machine. The machine quietly roared back to life.

We all were so happy. I would see Zack again in the future. Suddenly I realized that this would be our last goodbye. My congratulating died down. "Maddie, don't worry. I'll always be in here!" exclaimed Zack as he patted the area where my heart is. I nodded. I hugged and Cody while Maria said goodbye to Zack. Then I turned to say bye to my Zack.

"So, I guess this is it." He stated.

"Yeah, I guess it is...Zack?"

"Yeah, Mads?" He replied. I held up my necklace he gave me and kissed it.

"I love you too." I whispered for only him to hear. I leaned in and we kissed! His soft gentle lips on mine. The best moment of my life. It wasn't exactly what I had imagined my first kiss to be like, but I didn't care. We hugged for the last time.

Zack and Cody entered the machine and I held onto Maria who was crying. Through the glass I saw Zack mouth, 'I love you.' and I threw him a blowing kiss. Within seconds, they were gone without a trace. Then my tears cascaded freely down my face.

Someone heard Maria's sobs and had opened the closet door. I wiped away my tears quickly. There stood a boy with short blonde hair and looked about ten years old. Instantly, my face lit up as the boy greeted us. "Hi. My name is Zack."

* * *

So, what did you guys think? This is THE last chapter. Unless, you guys want an epilogue! Let's say, if I get at least **10** reviews from you guys then you get an epilogue! How does that sound? Thanks for reading people! Please R&R!

- SSPxR


	12. epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anyone in this story with the exception of OCs. :) Please enjoy the highly anticipated epilogue.**

* * *

**Zack's POV**

With a blink of an eye, Cody and I were back in our living room, everything just the same way we had left it. The calender read June 2008. The furniture is still the same but with stains from the past. The video games were piled up along the TV. And the gum was still stuck under the table. Yup, we're home.

Back in 2008. I sighed. "Hey Cody?"

"Yeah, Zack?" He replied.

"Do think Maddie will remember me from when she was thirteen?" I wondered. Cody went into his "thinking" mode and silently stroked his imaginary beard.

"To be honest, I don't know." answered my brother. Heck, when Cody said that I knew there was still hope for me. I smiled brightly. At the same time, Mom came back from practicing in the lounge.

"Hey boys." She greeted.

"Hi Mom!" We both leaped for her and gave her a great bear hug.

"Okay...you guys haven't been this way since the time you both went delusional over twin telepathy claiming Arwin's PU worked and took you to an alternate universe." said Mom, then she took a long, deep breath.

"Uh..." I mumbled. What was I supposed to say? Oh hey Mom. Guess what? Something like that DID happen. We went back in time in Cody's time machine and I got to make out with the girl of my dreams! Okay, I didn't make out with Maddie but you get my point.

"Oh what's this?" Cody, is this your science project?" She asked.

"Nah. I'm going to make a new one. Time travel takes a lot out of me, if you know what I mean." answered Cody. He started to take apart the time machine and get rid of it for good. Mom just stared at him oddly and turned to me about to ask me a question.

--

"Seeya!" I waved bye and headed for the lobby to see Maddie. To my luck, there she still was, in her work uniform helping out the customers like usual. I sighed and tried to fix my hair before greeting her.

"Hey there sweet thanng!" I greeted winking at her. She rolled her eyes like always.

"Hi Zack. No you may not have free candy AND no, I am not a sweet treat on the display shelf." She said.

"How'd you know I was going to ask that?" I asked.

"What can I say? I learned from Candace, AND you ask the same two questions everyday around this time." Maddie replied. Boy, does my girl know me or what?

"So...Maddie, you up for a walk in the park later?" I asked reminiscing on some of the memories Maddie and I shared that past week.

"Would you call it a date?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Uh, no!" I answered. She looked at me with an 'Are-you-serious' face.

"Okay, maybe a few friends. Bob, Tapeworm, maybe even Max..." She frowned at me. "I mean, it doesn't have to be a date! Y-you can c-call it whatever you want!"

"That's really sweet Zack. But, I have to babysit the Florester twins tonight." She said with an apologetic look on her face. "And I'd go out with you if you were..." I cut her off.

"I know, I know. You'd go out with me if I were two feet taller, and muscled." I said glumly and walked off. I guess, she doesn't remember. I sighed and headed back to fall on my bed and go to sleep. I felt too depressed to mess with Mr. Moseby today.

**Maddie's POV**

I sighed sadly watching him walk away so sad. "Twix, please." asked a lady. She held on to the hand of a little girl holding her Barbie that wore a tiara.

I handed him the chocolate bar as she handed me the money. "Are you okay, dear? You look a bit...under the weather." asked the kind black-haired woman.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." I replied while getting her change.

"Whatever is bothering you, I hope you feel better. That's my wish for you, my dear." said the woman. I smiled a genuine smile at her. She might have been a stranger, but she was very kind.

"Thanks, but I don't know if I'll ever get out of my slump." I said. Would I ever get over Zack?

"Don't say that! _Wishes do come true!_ They do! Barbie taught me that." The little girl gave me a toothy grin. I handed the mother her change and mumbled thanks as they walked off.

Do wishes really do come true?

I sighed as I grabbed the necklace I wore. Remembering every single thing I spent with him. I love you too, Zack.

* * *

**That was your epilogue! Sorry it was short, I had a slight writer's block. Anyways, thanks for everyone who reviewed this story! Thank you SO very much! :)**

**Much love to ALL my reviewer's! Thanks to...**

**philgraves0215 / LOLemonade / pureangel861 / have-a-cookie / GEorGousSsBAbii / Anonomous Avenger / Ellie / steelers4lyf / A person / TheUnspokenArtist / x R3mii x / Emily McDonald / JoBrosMusicRoxs / LodyLodyLody / bahjcb / mahdhi / Lily312 / Jaime Wiles / Meowmie / radda.radda / Kalleyb / ColeSprouseFan / Jadie**

**Thank you for reviewing! Shout-outs goes to: **

**Phoenix Feather Quills**

**&**

**F29DWNxluverx4**

**...for reviewing EVERY single chapter! :D**

**Thanks for everything you guys!**

**A/N: Not too sure if everyone would be interested, but I'd absolutely appreciate if you'd check out my other stories. They're called, "Who I Am" (A Hannah Montana and J.O.N.A.S crossover) and "Saying I love You Makes All The Difference" (Camp Rock one-shots).**

**I love you all!**

**Writing till my hands fall off,**

**SweetSerenityPeacexRose**


End file.
